


kitten paws

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rimming, catboy, omg, there might be a p2 who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonho is a needy catboy and Kihyun is a lonely businessman. They find comfort in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS PROBABLY SUCKS I DIDN'T PROOFREAD

Wonho loved being a catboy. More so, he loved being Kihyun's catboy.

Wonho was a test tube cat and human hybrid, one of the first of his kind. While most of the other hybrids in the lab he was born in died upon birth, Wonho was one of the only ones to survive. Until age 10, he was prodded at and tested on by the scientists that created him. They "researched" on him and his new kind (which included locking him alone in dark rooms for days on end, pouring chemicals on his skin, and the occasional stomach surgeries to see his organs) until they started to hit puberty, then released him to a newly developed hybrid adoption agency. 

While hybrids were beautiful, they were astronomically expensive to adopt at the time - meaning lonely old and wealthy men that couldn't keep their cocks inside of their dress pants were the top adopters at the agency. After signing documents and having home visits conducted before the hybrids could be released to their care, they would spend upwards of $20,000 to bring the hybrids home to live with them. At first Wonho was ecstatic. And then the reality set in.

Wonho was beautiful, and that meant that men couldn't get enough of him, no matter how hard he fought back. Eventually, the owners would tire of his non-submissive nature, and release him back into the care of the agency.

By the age of 17, Wonho had been tossed around to 8 different homes - roughly one a year. The only one he really liked was the man with the young daughter, no older than 7 years old, that loved to caress Wonho's ears and play with different toys with him. The owner, however, quickly realized that Wonho had _needs_ , needs that he couldn't provide the proper care for. Wonho was heartbroken and cried as the little girl screamed at her father, begging him not to take him away.  

At age 18, Wonho was, legally, but no where near mentally, an adult. He was dependent on others to take care of him. The agency fought with the government to keep him in their care until he found a permanent owner, but the government refused to fund the agency if he didn't leave. The officials dragged him out that January kicking and screaming with all of his might, threw him in the back of a car, and dropped him off miles and miles away from his agency, where he could never have the chance of finding it again.

Wonho was homeless for about 2 months. Coincidentally, those 2 months happened to be the coldest and snowiest in Seoul on record. He lived at bus stops, mainly because people would pity him and give him their scraps of leftover food. Wonho was gorgeous while he was in the care of the agency; they always gave him baths and fed him well, making sure he got plenty of exercise and nice clothes. He was now skin and bones, his skin pale and cracked, the ears on his head and his tail losing their beautiful white fur. He had been wearing the same clothes for who knows how long, and forget about baths; homeless shelters wouldn't even take him in because he wasn't  _truly human._

Yoo Kihyun, a businessman from the Gangnam district, was lonely, admittedly. 

He came home one day after work to find his boyfriend of 3 years, Hyungwon, in bed with a short brunette with an English accent and killer smile. Hyungwon left him that day and never turned back, never answered calls or texts again. 

Kihyun was broken by that and hadn't dated since.

The pink haired man just focused on his job after that - rapidly becoming a workaholic that hated coming home to be alone with his thoughts. He drowned himself in paperwork and emails and phone calls into the late night, anything to distract himself from his loneliness that consumed him whole.

On his way home from the office one late night in March, he was stopped at a stoplight, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his car to the new song _Fighter_ on the radio when something caught his eye at the bus stop a few feet away from him. He had taken a detour around Gangnam due to the snow on his normal route home, and the area he was in currently wasn't the most ideal. Kihyun strained his eyes to see what the movement was, and saw a figure sit up on the bench and slide a black hat off of his head, to reveal... ears.

Cat ears.

Kihyun gasped at the... boy? in front of him. He was so skinny, even skinnier than him, his sweater exposing his tiny pale wrists. His pants were wet from melting snow and had holes in them, and his shoes were old looking and ratty. He shivered as he shook his ears out underneath the hat, running his hands through his thinning pale silver hair. The catboy caught Kihyun's eyes through the window and he lost his breath in his chest.

Kihyun had seen the human-animal hybrids in the newspapers but never in real life. Considering how expensive they were, owners usually never brought them outside on outings due to the possibility of kidnapping of the coveted creatures. Which is exactly why Kihyun couldn't place why this one was on the street in the cold at the middle of the night.

It was only Kihyun driving on the street at this time - most people weren't workaholics that came home from their jobs at 1 am. They usually had families and friends and stuff. Kihyun couldn't relate. The stoplight had turned green and Kihyun was faced with the decision to either pull over and help the creature, or to keep driving and not look back.

Kihyun's conscious couldn't tolerate the former, so he found himself parked on the side of the street and slowly approaching the bus stop before he could even reason with himself not to. 

The boy was now curled up into the corner of the bus stop bench, hiding his face and arms in between his legs and his tail wrapped around his ankles. Kihyun slightly frowned at the sight before him; cat or not, these weren't proper living conditions for any person at all. 

"Hello?" Kihyun said a little too loudly, making the boy jump slightly and curl further into himself. 

"I'm sorry to scare you... Why are you out here all alone?" he said more gently, slowly advancing towards the boy in the corner. He decided not to scare him anymore and sat at the end of the bench a few feet away from him. The boy was shaking, rocking himself gently back and forth. It made Kihyun's heart hurt.

"My name is Yoo Kihyun. What's your name?" he tried again after a couple of minutes of silence. The boy peeked up over his knees to look at Kihyun, his dark brow orbs contrasting heavily with his pale skin and hair. Kihyun lost his breath. 

"Aren't you cold?" Kihyun asked softly, scooting closer to the boy and unwrapping his scarf from his neck. He gently stretched his hand out to the boy, who timidly took the scarf and held it in his hands, feeling the fabric between his fingers and eventually drawing it closer to his chest. 

After a couple of minutes of sitting and looking at each other, he eventually told Kihyun his name. His lip split from the dry air and blood started to trickle down his mouth. Kihyun couldn't leave this boy out in the cold, not like this.

"Hey, Wonho... are you hungry?" Kihyun said, and Wonho shot his head up immediately, big brown eyes forming saucers like he had never had a meal before. He nodded his head rapidly. Kihyun laughed under his breath.

"Why don't we get out of this cold, yeah? Get you some food? You can stay at my place for a while. I live by myself," he said, which made Wonho's demeanor change completely, eyes and ears dropping quickly, tail curling around his legs and caving back into himself. Kihyun wanted to kick himself; he should've known the stray wouldn't trust him immediately. He probably came from a bad place and didn't trust many people easily. 

"I-I'm sorry," he sighed, looking down at his knees. "I promise you'll be really safe with me. I have a couch and a spare bedroom that no one sleeps in, I even have old clothes that will fit you and a TV and internet and-"

"Okay," Wonho said quietly. Kihyun went silent and suddenly got nervous. He didn't know how to take care of pets, let alone  _human_ pets... He would have to do a lot of researching when he got home. But he was happy the catboy said yes, finally. He grabbed the boy's hand gently and helped him to his car - the poor thing could barely walk without falling down from being so malnourished. Wonho was hesitant to get into the car, but Kihyun eventually talked him into it, and he slid into the front seat.

The drive home was awkward, but Kihyun was pleased with the boy warming himself up finally. He had all of the vents in the car blowing high heat onto Wonho, who looked peacefully blissed out by the warmth. Kihyun noticed how truly beautiful the boy was up close; the streetlamps he passed under casting shadows under his cheekbones and jawline, his lips dry but pouty and pink. He gulped and turned away, focusing on getting them home.

\--

After taking the elevator up to Kihyun's apartment, Kihyun sat on the couch and Wonho stood awkwardly in the center of the room, looking at his feet and not knowing what to really do. 

"Why don't you take a look around, Wonho?" Kihyun said gently. "You can go wherever you'd like, the bathroom is down that hall to the right and the spare bedroom is straight ahead behind that white door." Wonho nodded his head and slowly walked around the corner to the bathroom. Kihyun got up and went to the kitchen to see what food he had to make for the boy.

_Damn it..._ he thought as he realized he needed to go grocery shopping. All he had was a few pieces of chicken breast, seaweed, tuna and some various vegetables. 

Wonho came back into the kitchen  _very_ quietly,  _too_ quietly to the point that when Kihyun turned around he jumped when he saw him standing there, which in turn made Wonho jump from seeing Kihyun jump.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't see you standing there, don't feel too alarmed," Kihyun said as he saw the boy start to shake. Wonho nodded his head and stared at his feet, which were covered in socks with holes in them. It made Kihyun so sad.

"How about while I cook dinner, you go take a warm bath to heat up, yeah? Do you like tuna?" he said, making Wonho pipe his head up a little bit. "There are towels and wash cloths in the brown wardrobe in the bathroom and there's soap around the ring of the tub. I can bring you some clothes to change into, too." Wonho nodded his head again and timidly walked towards the bathroom, softly shutting the door behind him. As Kihyun prepared the ingredients to make the tuna stew (not the best dish but doable with what he has), he heard a loud crash and Wonho cried out in the bathroom. He dropped the food and ran to the bathroom door.

"Wonho?! Are you okay? Can you open the door, please?" Kihyun said urgently, and the door slowly opened. Wonho was standing with tears running down his face; he knocked the wardrobe down by accident and the towels were strewn all over the bathroom floor.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry!" Kihyun said quickly, grabbing tissue from the bathroom counter to dab at Wonho's tears. "The wardrobe is a little unsecured, I should've told you that before you even came in here. You're not in trouble, okay?" Kihyun said soothingly, wiping the little streaks of moisture running down Wonho's cheeks away. "Calm down, alright? You okay?" he said after a few seconds. Wonho nodded his head softly and sniffed, which pulled at Kihyun's heartstrings. After picking up the towels, he sat one on the toilet cover and a wash cloth on top of it. He turned the water on in the tub, quickly filling the cool bathroom with the warm steam. He poured some bubble bath into the tub and turned around to Wonho.

"Turn the faucet this way to stop the water, okay? And this way if it gets too hot. I'll bring you some clothes in a few minutes." Kihyun smiled and passed by Wonho to go back into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 

Kihyun hummed away in the kitchen, mixing the seaweed and seasonings into the broth in the pot on the stove. Cooking was one of the few things that made Kihyun happy - he loved creating and trying new dishes when he could make the time. He decided to bring Wonho some clothes when he left the pot on the stove to simmer. He reached into the bottom of his drawer in his bedroom and pulled out some of Hyungwon's old clothes that he kept for... whatever reason. It would hurt seeing Wonho in  _his_ clothes, but they're bigger than Kihyun's clothes and they would probably be more comfortable, too. He took a t shirt and some basketball shorts to the door of the bathroom and knocked lightly, hearing the water in the tub splash from surprise.

"Hey, Wonho, I'm bring the clothes in, okay?" Kihyun said, slowly opening the bathroom door and giggling at the sight in front of him.

Wonho had bubbles from the bubble bath on top of his head and ears, and they formed a beard on his chin too. Wonho turned red and looked down at the bubbles in the tub that covered his entire body from his neck down. 

"It's been a long time since I had a bath," he said quietly, splashing the water around gently and holding bubbles in his hands. Kihyun tried his hardest not to smile at the innocence in front of him. 

"It's okay," Kihyun said gently, sitting the clothes on the bathroom sink. "Take as long as you'd like; the food will probably be done by the time you get out." Wonho smiled a little smile, the first time since Kihyun has seen him, and nodded his head, sinking back down into the bubbles, ears folding on the top of his head. 

Kihyun was just putting rice into little bowls when Wonho trudged out into the living room, Hyungwon's clothes fitting adorably baggy on his thin frame and hair soaking wet on top of his head. He stood awkwardly again, not knowing what to do or say. His tail gently swayed behind him.

"You can sit at the table, Wonho. You can sit anywhere, you don't have to stand all the time. You're welcome here," Kihyun said softly. Wonho hummed lightly and pulled out a chair at the table, playing with his fingers. Kihyun brought the pot of stew over, sitting it in the middle of the table and sat a bowl of rice and a glass of water in front of Wonho. His eyes grew huge at the sight of the water glass and almost downed the entire cup with one drink. He looked embarrassed as he pulled it away from his lips, which looked much pinker and poutier than they did earlier in the night. Kihyun tried his hardest not to stare.

"You can have as much as you'd like," he said as he made Wonho a bowl of the food. "There's plenty for both of us to eat." 

Wonho, Kihyun came to find out, had a massive appetite,  _especially_ for seafood. Wonho tried not to swallow the entire bowl at once out of manners, but it was just so..  _good._ Kihyun finished his food and watched Wonho eat, smiling at the sight. He guessed Wonho was so skinny because he hadn't properly eaten for so long and that it wasn't his natural build. He would probably fill out if he stayed with Kihyun. 

If he wanted to stay with Kihyun, of course. Totally his choice.

After dinner, Kihyun showed Wonho the spare bedroom, which wasn't much, admittedly; a couple of posters hung on the walls and there was a queen sized bed and a TV. He supposed it would do for now, and if Wonho decided to stay with him, he could get some things he wanted to make the room his. But Kihyun kept those thoughts to himself for now; he didnt want to scare Wonho off with his eagerness.

"Here's the remote for the TV," he said, sitting it on the pillow on the bed. "If you need anything else, more blankets or pillows or food or anything, you can wake me up and tell me. I'm right down the hall to the right, okay?" Wonho nodded his head and went to timidly crawl onto the plush bed, tail swaying and curling once he found out how soft it was. 

"Goodnight, Wonho," Kihyun said as he turned the light out and shut the door behind him.

\--

Kihyun woke up at around 7 am the next morning to take a shower and ready himself for work. After showering and getting himself dressed, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast and remembered he was cooking for two now, something that he didn't necessarily mind. He made himself eggs and ham, and made Wonho eggs with leftover soup on the side from the night before.

Kihyun heard the spare bedroom door open slowly as his back was turned, and he smiled as he heard soft footsteps approaching him.

"Good morning, Wonho," he said softly, turning his head slightly to find Wonho standing in the center of the room, rubbing his eyes with a fist and looking insanely adorable whilst doing so. "Your breakfast is already on the table, with the soup. I'm making your lunch now because I have to go to work for a while today." Wonho tried not to frown but failed at doing so, picking at his food with his fork and his ears folded over.

"But I'll be back sometime in the afternoon, okay? I won't be gone for very long, and I'll get some dinner on the way home." Kihyun looked at him with a smile and got one in return that gave him the weirdest butterflies in his stomach. "There's a phone next to the TV in the living room and I'll write my number down in case you need me. You're welcome to go anywhere in the house, alright?" Kihyun said as he stood up and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He slid his coat on and grabbed his phone and wallet and file folder after cleaning up his breakfast and looked at Wonho sitting at the table looking a little sad. 

"Hey, I'll be back soon." Wonho nodded his head and Kihyun paused a second before walking over to him to gently pat on top of his head, of which Wonho tilted his head into Kihyun's hand and started to...  _pur._ He started  _purring_ at Kihyun's touch. Kihyun cleared his throat and dropped his hand before he could talk himself out of going to work that day.

"Bye, Wonho," he said with a smile as he walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

\--

Kihyun and Wonho got into a daily routine with each other, and Kihyun didn't mind, not one bit.

Wonho started coming out of his shell a little bit more with every day that passed as his comfort grew around Kihyun. He would talk back to Kihyun when he was spoken to, and even initiated conversations sometimes. Kihyun also discovered Wonho  _loved_ music, and would always come home to him watching music shows. Wonho liked observing Kihyun; at one point he was afraid to even look at him, but he soon couldn't take his eyes off of him, and Kihyun noticed it, not that he minded. Wonho's company was good company and Kihyun grew to _look forward_ to coming home. 

Wonho was also  _very_ curious, Kihyun soon found out, when he came home one day and found him twirling Kihyun's purple dildo in his hands. 

"Wonho!" Kihyun gasped, dropping his things on the counter and rushing over to him to take the dildo away. "How did you find this?!" He said, turning red.

"I don't know, I was bored, so I went to your room and looked around. What is that thing, anyway? Why does it make that noise when you turn it on?" Wonho questioned, genuinely curious as to what the big purple vibrating object was. Kihyun was red as a beet; he couldn't even look Wonho in his eyes.

"It's... it's nothing, Wonho," Kihyun sighed,  _not_ looking to explain to Wonho what dildos are, not on that day, anyway.

"Am I in trouble?" Wonho said, ears folding over and making himself look smaller. Kihyun rubbed his temples.

"Not at all, Wonho, it's just... you know what privacy is, don't you? Like how I don't go through your things in your bedroom?" Wonho nodded his head, looking at his feet.

"Well, in exchange for not going through  _your_ things, do you think you could not go through  _mine_?" Kihyun asked, trying to make eye contact with Wonho. Wonho said yes quietly and sat back against the couch. "But I still want to know what that thing is. And why it smells like strawberries." Kihyun rolled his eyes and took his things to his bedroom, cursing himself for leaving his..  _toys_ out so plainly for Wonho to find.

He kept his lube and dildo in the top of his closet where Wonho couldn't reach from that day on.

As Wonho got more comfortable in Kihyun's company, he also got more comfortable with skinship. He loved laying on Kihyun's lap and having his ears touched and head scratched, liked having his back rubbed and even liked belly scratches here and there. Kihyun realized that Wonho is  _very much so_ a cat as much as he in a human, but was _far_ more loving than any cat Kihyun had ever come across. When Kihyun would be sitting on the couch watching his nightly TV shows, Wonho would slink his way out of the bedroom and lay across Kihyun's legs or curl up into his side before Kihyun could object; not that he would, anyway. Kihyun liked cuddling with Wonho, anyway; since Kihyun had been feeding him Wonho had gained upwards of 35 lbs at  _least,_ filling out his face and body  _very_ nicely. 

_So_ nicely, in fact, that Kihyun had a hard time not staring at Wonho's body. He never would've guessed Wonho had a muscular build,  _especially_ for him being a cat, but he is also human, too. A very pretty one. 

\--

The first time they kissed was the day it thunderstormed.

Kihyun came home to find Wonho curled up in  _Kihyun's_ blankets in  _Kihyun's_ bedroom. He was shaking and crying and hanging onto Kihyun's pillow for dear life as the storm raged on outside.

"Oh, Wonho," Kihyun sighed as he pulled Wonho into a sitting position by his underarms, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "Are you afraid of storms?" Kihyun asked, pulling Wonho to his chest and laying Wonho's head over his heart. "It's just rain, it can't hurt you, you know that? Hm? I won't let anything hurt you," he said softly, running his hands through Wonho's hair. Kihyun pulled them back to lay on his pillows, Wonho resting his head on the center of Kihyun's chest, letting his tears dry on his face and Kihyun's dress shirt.

"I'm sorry I cried on your shirt," he said after a few minutes of silence, making Kihyun chuckle.

"It's okay, Wonho. They're just tears." Kihyun kissed the top of Wonho's head before he could even think about it twice, and they both froze in their places. They were silent for a few moments before Wonho slowly turned his head to meet Kihyun's eyes, running a pink tongue over his bottom lip that made Kihyun gulp. Wonho's eyes flitted between his owner's lips and eyes for a second before he leaned up to press his lips against Kihyun's. Wonho's lips were moist and damp and plush and they felt  _damn good_ against Kihyun's own. When Wonho pulled away his cheeks were dusted pink and his ears were folded completely against his head, eyes glimmering. Kihyun just smiled and Wonho curled into his side and fell asleep in the security of his arms.

Their relationship did a 180 after that day.

When Kihyun would come home from work, Wonho would meet him at the door and bring tons of little kisses with him. Kihyun would grab his cheeks and pull his face closer to get more of them, and Wonho would giggle as he was peppered with them, all over his face and neck. Kihyun would lay on the couch and Wonho would crawl in between his legs and drape himself over Kihyun's chest, planting little kisses on his jaw and his neck. Kihyun tried to control himself the best he could.

At some point, Wonho abandoned the spare bedroom and started sleeping in Kihyun's. It was innocent enough, really; Wonho would curl into Kihyun's side while they slept. There was nothing suggestive about it; Kihyun enjoyed that, because no matter how he thought of it, he would feel like he was taking advantage of Wonho if he made any sexual advances, so he kept his hands to himself and let Wonho take the lead in that matter.

It was hard to say no to Wonho, however, when he slinked his way into Kihyun's bed, crawled up  _like a cat_ to Kihyun's chest, and started kissing him. But these weren't just regular kisses - these were kisses full of want and need. Wonho straddled Kihyun's lap with his hands laced through his pink hair, giving him long and drawn out kisses that were dusted with lust. Wonho slipped his tongue into Kihyun's mouth, where they both intertwined and Kihyun started to lose his breath. The catboy slid his tail up the side of Kihyun's leg, and Kihyun willed and pleaded for his bulge to go away, but Wonho insisted on making it even harder to do so. Wonho moaned,  _moaned,_ into Kihyun's mouth when Kihyun ran his hands up his sides, and Kihyun pulled away from the kiss.

"Easy there, kitty," Kihyun chuckled as Wonho's lust filled eyes came into contact with his. "Where did that come from?" he said breathlessly. Wonho looked ruined already, his lips bright red and wet and his lashes casting shadows on his cheeks and his ears on top of his head laying completely flat against his hair.

"I-I don't know," he said quietly, suddenly getting shy, looking anywhere but Kihyun's eyes. "I'm sorry." Kihyun laughed and pulled Wonho down for another kiss. "Don't be - I liked it."

"You.. did?" he asked quietly. Kihyun cocked an eyebrow. "Can you not tell?" he said as he bucked his hips up, and Wonho's cheeks turned bright, bright red at the feeling of Kihyun's hard on against his leg. 

"Oh..." Wonho said, biting his lip.

"What do you want to do, Wonho?" Kihyun asked quietly, waiting for Wonho to decide to make his move. 

"I want to kiss you some more," Wonho said after a few moments. Kihyun smiled and nodded his head in approval. Wonho dipped back down to kiss Kihyun, but Kihyun caught his bottom lip in between his teeth and Wonho moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Kihyun chuckled in the back of his throat and continued his movements, and Wonho eventually made his way to Kihyun's neck, earning low moans and gasps from him. 

"Wonho..." Kihyun breathed, and it made Wonho's breath audibly hitch in his throat. Wonho sat up and looked down at Kihyun, now seated directly over his crotch.

"Can you... take my shirt off?" Wonho asked shyly, and Kihyun smiled and did as he was asked. Wonho's chest and stomach were so gorgeous and toned, it was hard for Kihyun to look away. All of the food he had been feeding him  _definitely_ went to the right places; his biceps and chest were nicely filled out. Kihyun bit his lip and ran a hand down Wonho's stomach, watching Wonho's lips part.

"You're sure about this, Wonho?" Kihyun said quietly, and Wonho eagerly nodded his head. 

"Can you get on your back?" Kihyun asked, and Wonho obliged, laying down in the spot next to Kihyun. Kihyun rolled over and took Wonho's place on top, looking down at the pretty boy beneath him. He leaned down to Wonho's ear and whispered to tell him to stop if things got too intense, and Wonho basically moaned his "okay" in response. Kihyun trailed his tongue down Wonho's neck, lightly sucking here and there, telling Wonho how much of a good boy he's being. Wonho had his hands tangled in Kihyun's hair, gripping harder when Kihyun did something that he liked. Kihyun trailed his tongue down Wonho's chest, circling his nipples into his mouth and almost having to physically restrain Wonho from jumping under his touch.

Kihyun kissed down to Wonho's belly button and trailed his finger over the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Can I take these off, Wonho?" Kihyun asked gently, earning a  _loud_ "yes" in approval.

Kihyun peeled Wonho's sweats off to reveal a tent in his boxers, which was bigger than he was expecting. He ran his hand over it and Wonho gasped, bucking his hips towards his owner's hands. Kihyun smirked and pulled his boxers down, and tried not to gasp at the sight of Wonho's leaking cock curving upwards towards his stomach. The tip was bright pink, the same color as his lips, and a bead of precum was forming at the head and Wonho was trying his hardest not to cry because his cock needed to be touched so badly. Kihyun ran his thumb over the head and smeared the precum around before running his hand down Wonho's shaft. Wonho bit his lip and closed his eyes and tried to will himself not to thrust into Kihyun's hand.

Kihyun slowly stroked his shaft up and down, watching Wonho's face contort with pleasure as he worked up his speed and tightened his grip. Wonho pulled his legs up closer to his chest and gave Kihyun a perfect view of his hole, pink and shiny with slick and Kihyun's mind went to 300 different places at once. He layed down on his stomach and pushed his finger against the pretty pink rim, making Wonho gasp and lean his head back. Kihyun kissed the sides of his ass before licking a stripe up Wonho's hole, letting Wonho take hold of his dick so that Kihyun could focus on his ass. 

"Kihyunnie," Wonho whined as Kihyun prodded his hole with his tongue, feeling it come into contact with his walls. Wonho stroked his own dick in his hand, trying to move at the speed of Kihyun's tongue entering inside of him, and he felt himself become lightheaded.

Kihyun pulled away, much to Wonho's dismay, and strode over to his closet to retrieve the lube from the top shelf. He pulled his shirt off on the way back to the bed and God, Wonho looked so pretty with his ears pressed to his head and his knees to his chest and his dick standing up that Kihyun wished he could've taken a picture of the scene and made it into a poster. 

"What's that, Kihyunnie?" Wonho asked as Kihyun shucked his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. He drizzled the lube over his fingers and got back onto his knees on the bed. 

"It's lube, Wonho. It makes things hurt less." Wonho blushed as he saw the strawberries on the label of the container.  _So Kihyunnie uses it on himself._

"Can you relax for me, kitten?" Kihyun said softly, and Wonho did as he was told, relaxing his head back onto the pillow behind him. "This might hurt a little bit at first, but it gets better. Tell me if it hurts too much," Kihyun said before drizzling more of the lube onto Wonho's ass, which made him jump from the temperature, but felt good as Kihyun swirled it around his hole. Kihyun gently pressed his finger against Wonho's hole and pushed it inside, earning a low moan from him. 

"Ki-Kihyun," Wonho moaned as Kihyun pushed his finger in and out of his hole, feeling Wonho's walls clench around him, creating friction. Kihyun sweared to himself that he'd never seen anything hotter in his life than Wonho submitting to him. Kihyun had always been the bottom but he liked being the top for once. He pushed another finger inside of Wonho and he fucked himself on Kihyun's fingers, rocking his body back and forth to make him go deeper. By finger 3, Wonho was stretched enough to be fucked.

"Tell me to stop if it gets too bad, Wonho," Kihyun warned as he smeared the lube over his own dick, which he was dying to do the entire time. He pushed Wonho's knees closer to his chest and pressed into him and let out a low moan.

"You feel so good, Wonho," Kihyun sighed as he slowly rocked in and out of Wonho, watching his catboy's eyelid flutter shut and his lips part at the feeling of being filled. Kihyun picked his pace up a little bit once he was sure Wonho was comfortable enough, and Wonho started to moan and pur and every good sound Kihyun ever heard poured out of his mouth. His tail snaked up Kihyun's thigh and wrapped itself twice around it and it was almost enough to make Kihyun come on the spot. He leaned over and placed his arms on either side on Wonho's head and thrusted faster and harder, Wonho chanting his name like a mantra. 

"Wonho, look at me," Kihyun said roughly, watching Wonho's eyes open and make the most sinful contact with Kihyun's.

"Does this feel good? Hm?" Kihyun whispered. Wonho raked his hands down Kihyun's sides, sharp nails sure to leave marks. "Faster, Kihyunnie," he whispered, and Kihyun rested his head under Wonho's ear and fucked him faster, just like he wanted, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, making Wonho moan louder and louder until he came with a whimper all over his and Kihyun's stomachs. Kihyun wasn't very far behind, pulling out of Wonho after a few moments and coming on Wonho's stomach and chest. He came down from his high and they looked at each other's eyes, but there was something different in the way that Wonho looked at Kihyun and it made Kihyun's stomach flutter.

"Wow," Kihyun said breathlessly, climbing off of Wonho's body to run to the bathroom and get wet cloths to clean them both before the cum dried. As he wiped the hybrid down after wiping himself, he could feel Wonho's eyes on him and it made him feel jumpy. Something about Wonho's new energy made him happy and nervous all at the same time and he didn't know how to feel about it. 

"What is it, Wonho?" he asked as he wiped his chest.

"Nothing, you're just pretty," he said gingerly, running his hand through Kihyun's pink mess of hair. Kihyun chuckled and threw the cloth on the floor; he would clean the sheets the next day.

"You're even prettier," Kihyun returned, making Wonho blush.

He rubbed Wonho's ears in between his fingers, and his tail moved up and down his shin, and with Wonho in his arms he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

 


End file.
